


Dead To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel’s Deal, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Episode: s14e18 Absence, M/M, Mentions of Jack Kline, Unrequited Love, actually, i’m gonna write more where castiel’s deal is collected, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, this is so sad, ”You’re Dead To Me.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was already dead, wasn’t he? He had given that much when he made the deal with the Empty. Another time he had given everything for the Winchesters- for Jack.He was a dead man walking.( Not necessarily a man, but he wouldn’t argue that point now. )





	Dead To Me

‘ _You’re dead to me_.’

The words echoed in his head, floating around like a like a lost, baby bird who’s nest had been destroyed. In this case, though, the baby bird was him and the nest was his home- _Dean_.

They were four simple words, but they held so much meaning behind them. Everything that he had sacrificed- his life, more than once- to protect Dean and Sam, everything he had given to make sure they were happy, it meant nothing to do Dean.

Because he was as good as dead to him.

‘ _You’re dead to me_.’

He was already dead, wasn’t he? He had given that much when he made the deal with the Empty. Another time he had given everything for the Winchesters- for Jack.

He was a dead man walking.

( Not necessarily a man, but he wouldn’t argue that point now. )

He took a breath, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. “Come and get me. I’ll never be happy now.”

His eyes closed as he took in the silence of the room. It was the first unoccupied bedroom he could find. His own was next to Dean’s, and he was positive Dean wouldn’t want him anywhere near him. Not after what he said.

‘ _You’re dead to me_.’

The familiar cold of the Empty was something he welcomed. He peeled open his eyes, watching as the blackness of it began to take shape. “Hello, Castiel.” It spoke.

The voice was familiar. It was the same one who had said those four goddamned words. “Take me.”

The Empty quirked Dean’s- not Dean’s, just the Empty in a copy of his body- eyebrow. “I see things aren’t going your way, are they, Castiel?”

“Take me.” His voice came out in a growl, summoning his blade to his hand. “Or I’ll do it myself.”

“And I’ll just bring you back.” The Empty smiled, but it looked like a grimace on Dean’s face. “How do you like my appearance?”

He was silent.

“I’ve seen in your head, _Cas_ ,” It mocked, sneering the word he had grown so accustomed to Dean saying. “I know how much you love Dean- _how much you love me_. _It’s disgusting_.”

‘ _You’re dead to me_.’

“Shut up and take me. I want to die. I’m ready.” He didn’t acknowledge what the Empty was telling him.

He already knew.

In fact, he knew the moment he grasped Dean and pulled him from Hell, even if he hadn’t realized it at the time.

“Ah-ah-ah,” The Empty wagged Dean’s finger. “I won’t take you, until you tell Dean- aka, _me_ \- how you feel.”

“I-“ He stumbled over the words.

‘ _You’re dead to me_.’

“I love you, Dean.” He spat, the words leaving a taste in his mouth fouler than the words Dean told him.

Because now he knew Dean would never love him back.

Because now he knew he was already dead to him.

The Empty gave him another smile-grimace that played on Dean’s mouth. “ _That’s nice, but I don’t feel the same way Cas. You know why? Because you’re dead to me._ ”

“Stop.” He growled. “Please stop.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” He didn’t move as the Empty stalked towards him, a blank look on Dean’s face. “ _I hate you, Cas_.”

He made no protest as the Empty used Dean’s hands to take the blade from his hand, ever so gently. “ _You’re dead to me.”_

The Empty sunk the blade into his chest, the Enochian screams and grace burning the room like a beacon. His body fell limp to the floor, and the oblivion enveloped him.


End file.
